Happy Mother's Day Tsunade
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: Tsunade/Naruto fluff! No pairing! Naruto finds a way to feel happy on a lonely Mother's day.


I know it's way past Mother's Day, but I wrote half of this before the day and I had planned to put it, but I didn't finish it until now. Tsunade and Naruto fluff! Yay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot! Naruto is not mine!

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day Momma!" A little girl shouted while shoving flowers in her mother's face. The mother smiled and squeezed her daughter in a hug.

"Thank you so much sweetie! I love it!"

Naruto's heart gave a painful squeeze at the scene in front of him. Sighing, he stood up from the swing and walked towards his home. He had wanted to get away from all the lovey-dovey affections, but going to the playground just made it worse.

He didn't want to be reminded that he had to mother. That he couldn't celebrate and thank his mother for all she's done.

Each and every year his heart felt heavy in his chest and he didn't know how to fix it.

Once home, he dropped directly on his bed and tried to sleep to end the day already. However is was easier said than done.

Staying in bed for a while longer, Naruto decided to go get a misson. Anything to distract him.

He took the roofs to not witness any scenes on the streets.

Getting to the Hokage Tower, he entered Tsunade's office to ask. Without bothering to knock, Naruto stepped in, his usual smile on his face.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Give me a mission!" He then ducked to avoid the sake bottle aimed at his head.

"Don't call me that Gaki.

He ignored her and placed his hands behind his head. "I want a mission Baa-chan!"

"I have nothing for you. Now get out." Naruto pouted and groaned. "Don't feel so down. You have a day off. Go wild."

Without another word, he went out. Not wanting to go back to his apartment, he made up his mind to go to the place where he went to get his mind of things.

* * *

Sitting on the Fourth's head, Naruto looked out over the village.

"Happy Mother's Day Kaa-chan." He mumbled to his unknown mother. Naruto stayed on the Hokage mountain for most of the day, just thinking about anything and everything.

Iruka found him a bit later and offered to buy him ramen. Not being able to resist, he agreed and they made their way to Ichiraku's.

After eating his first bowl, Naruto hesitated in asking Iruka a question.

"Iruka-sensei...?"

"Yes Naruto?" He looked up from his bowl.

"What do you do to handle the pain?"

Iruka's face scrunched up in confusion. "Pain? Did you get an injury?"

"No...I mean the pain inside. How do you deal with the pain of not having a mom?"

Realization made it's way to Iruka's face.

"...Well, when I was younger, I had a mother figure."

"Mother figure?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes, it's someone who you see as a mother, even if she really isn't. I knew she could never replace my real mother, but that didn't stop me from seeing her as something similar."

Naruto nodded, digesting the information.

Now that he thought about it, Tsunade was an important figure in his life, along with Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka. Naruto knew that Tsunade didn't have any family, except for him, although they were only distant relatives. And she definitely didn't have children. He wondered if she ever got lonely, like he did on these type of holidays. Could she be a mother figure to him?

Making a quick plan, Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran to the store where Tsunade bought her favorite sake. "Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

One henge later, Naruto had two sake bottles and a small bouquet of flowers in his hands and Gama-chan felt a bit lighter.

Entering the office for the second time, he put the presents behind him. "Hey Baa-chan!" He greeted.

Tsunade scowled at him from behind her desk. "I already told you-"

Before she could get any angrier, Naruto all but shoved the presents in her face, making her falter.

"...What is this? Gaki, don't think you can bribe me into giving you a mission."

Naruto blushed a pink hue as he tried to explain. He avoided looking her in the eye. "No Baa-chan. I-I just wanted to give you this as a present. I know you don't have kids so I wondered if you were lonely like me since we have no family. And Iruka-sensei explained what a mother figure is and I see you as one so Happy Mother's Day." His words were almost rushed out but Tsunade understood them.

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the young boy in front of her. Her heart swelled at the fact that Naruto saw her a mom and gave her a present. Her eyes softened and she gave him a gentle smile.

Taking the sake and flowers from him, she stood up and walked around her desk.

Naruto looked away and fidgeted in his place. His eyes widened when he felt Tsunade hug him.

Pulling back, she kissed him on the forehead, making him blush harder.

"Thank you Naruto, I'm happy you see me as a mom." Giving her a genuine smile, he gave Tsunade another hug.

Naruto would gladly so this every year if it made his heart feel better. He didn't feel alone anymore.


End file.
